This invention relates to a moisture management component and garments incorporating a moisture management component. The moisture management component is located generally in the crotch area of the garment, and is designed to move moisture in a direct path from the skin of the wearer to the outer fabric layers of the garment, away from the skin. The moisture management component does not absorb moisture and hold moisture against the skin to prevent leakage from the garment, as in many prior art garments. Instead, moisture is quickly transported away from the skin along the fibers of the moisture management component to drier areas of the garment where evaporation occurs.
The invention has particular application in undergarments for controlling leakage and spotting caused by minor to moderate urinary incontinence and in colostomy patients. Additionally, the invention has application in many types of athletic apparel where perspiration-soaked garments next to the skin over a period of time can cause chafing, irritation and conditions conducive to bacteria, fungus and yeast growth.
The garments incorporating the moisture management component are specifically intended to be indistinguishable in outer appearance from similar garments without such a component. For this reason, the invention uses combinations of fibers which are intended to quickly remove moisture from the area of the skin and disperse the moisture into areas away from the skin in relatively thin layers over a relatively large surface area. Many disposable urinary incontinence products, concentrate the moisture away from the skin in a relatively small, bulky area. Thus, these type garments require frequent changing, and do not promote the evaporation of moisture.
The fabric of the moisture management component permits minor to moderate amounts of liquid to be dispersed without penetrating the garment's outer layer, thus preventing spotting or staining of the garment or of other garments worn over the garment. Thus, one object of the invention is to permit the control of relatively small amounts of moisture, but over a long period of time, such as most or all of a day. Garments incorporating the novel moisture management component are permitted to look and fit essentially like conventional garments of otherwise conventional construction. This avoids embarrassment to the wearer and encourages use. The availability of such a garment will permit the wearer to avoid use of bulky disposable garments, and will promote self-esteem.
The novel garment incorporating the moisture management component can be worn over an extended period of time, and is specifically intended to receive and properly manage multiple instances of minor wetting without having to change the garment. This is virtually essential if the garment is going to be used by active wearers, particularly those in the business or work environment where storage and use of bulky diaper-like products is difficult if not impossible to accomplish without embarrassment.
Additionally, garments incorporating the present invention can be laundered and worn repeatedly, exactly as other conventional garments. Although the garment may be more expensive than similar styles of garments of conventional construction, the ability to repeatedly launder and wear the garment makes it far less expensive than disposable products.